Сладкий Медовый Месяц
by Kit2000
Summary: Эма была крайне смущена, но она боролась со своими волнениями потому, что ей очень нравилось, когда ее муж прикасается к ней. В его ласковых поцелуях и нежных касаниях она хорошо чувствовала его сильную любовь и заботу. Девушка таяла в его теплых руках, словно восковая свеча. От всепоглощающего вихря эмоций, которые в ней сейчас бушевали, красавица невольно начала подрагивать.


**Сладкий медовый месяц**

Эма изящно сидела на большом камне и нежилась в теплых лучах заходящего солнца.

Морской ветер играл с ее длинными распущенными волосами цвета горького шоколада.

Цветок, который находился в ее прическе, выпал из волос девушки из-за шаловливого морского бриза. Она не успела его поймать, и дикая орхидея упала в соленую воду.

Эма расстроено вздохнула. Перед тем, как пойти купаться, ее возлюбленный этим красивым цветком заколол ее длинные локоны, чтобы они из-за ветра не лезли ей в глаза и не мешали любоваться природой. Юноша очень любил, когда Эма распускала свои длинные волосы. Он ласково гладил ее каштановые пряди и вслух восхищался их мягкостью и шелковистостью. Красавица грустным взглядом провожала орхидею, которую волны уносили все дальше и дальше от нее.

Начало смеркаться. На небе появились первые звезды. Девушка опустила свои босые ноги в прохладную морскую воду, которая приятно щекотала кожу.

- Любимая, ты похожа на обворожительную русалку! - с восхищением произнес Азуса, неожиданно вынырнув из воды у самых ног Эмы. Девушка вздрогнула, немного испугавшись внезапного появления своего возлюбленного. Но его эффектный комплимент заставил щечки Эмы окраситься нежным румянцем. Она расслабилась и сладко улыбнулась красивому брюнету в ответ. Азуса ласково взял ее ножку в свои мокрые, но теплые руки и с трепетом погладил шелковистую кожу. Его губы в обжигающем поцелуе прильнули к коленке Эмы, вызвав в ее теле слабые электрические разряды. Темные мокрые волосы и сияющие особым настроением глаза делали Азусу крайне соблазнительным в этот момент. У Эмы перехватило дыхание от мужского обаяния этого знаменитого сэйю. Прошло всего несколько дней, как она стала женой Азусы Асахина, и ее пока еще малоопытное тело очень остро реагировало на все его прикосновения и ласки, которыми юноша с особой щедростью одаривал свою молодую супругу. Девушка пыталась восстановить дыхание. Азуса был поглощен своим очень приятным занятием и не замечал, как его жена в этот момент пытается справиться с той бурей эмоций, которую он в ней вызвал. Сэйю покрывал ее стройную ножку смелыми и одновременно настойчивыми поцелуями.

Эма была крайне смущена, но она боролась со своими волнениями потому, что ей очень нравилось, когда ее муж прикасается к ней. В его ласковых поцелуях и нежных касаниях она хорошо чувствовала его сильную любовь и заботу. Девушка таяла в его теплых руках, словно восковая свеча. От всепоглощающего вихря эмоций, которые в ней сейчас бушевали, красавица невольно начала подрагивать.

Азуса почувствовал, как его сладкая жена задрожала. Он сразу подумал, что Эма замерзла. Уже совсем стемнело, и воздух стал довольно прохладным.

Летнее короткое платье на тонких бретельках блистательно- синего цвета, в которое была одета его принцесса, не могло уберечь ее женственное тело от холода. Азуса испытывал ответственность за здоровье Эмы и зажегся желанием, как можно быстрее увести ее подальше от прохладного морского ветра и согреть в своих сильных и надежных объятиях.

Он с легкой улыбкой посмотрел на личико своей миловидной жены и серьезным тоном сообщил, что им нужно возвращаться в отель. Эма кивнула и, грациозно соскользнув с камня, направилась собирать их вещи, которые лежали на песке неподалеку.

Девушка вся затрепетала, когда увидела своего мужа выходящего из моря на песчаный берег пустынного пляжа. Азуса был хорошо сложен и имел красивую фигуру. Эма почувствовала, как снова сильно засмущалась. Она все еще никак не могла привыкнуть к соблазнительному виду полуобнаженного Азусы. Хоть он и был одет в купальные шорты, но никакая одежда не могла скрыть обворожительность его идеального мужского тела. Специально ко дню свадьбы Азуса изменил свой имидж. Он перестал носить очки и начал использовать контактные линзы. Теперь его аметистовые глаза выглядели более выразительными и загадочными, и, что немаловажно, досягаемыми.

Подойдя к Эме, темноволосый юноша очаровательно ей улыбнулся и подарил красавице легкий и сладкий поцелуй в губы. От его мужского шарма у девушки слегка закружилась голова. Оторвавшись от ее заманчивого ротика, Азуса взял сухое полотенце из ее нежных рук и начал вытирать с себя капли морской воды. Уже через несколько минут молодой человек был одет в темно синюю рубашку и белоснежные летние брюки.

Крепко взявшись за руки, молодожены шли по пляжу в направление отеля, где они остановились. Ярко светила желтая луна, и дорога была хорошо видна. Пара оживленно обсуждала, как проведет этот прекрасный вечер. Азуса предложил заказать еду в номер и поужинать при свечах, слушая приятную романтическую музыку. Эма согласилась. Она чувствовало, что ее муж очень хочет как можно больше времени проводить наедине с ней. Вместе в шутку они сочиняли короткие рассказы, а потом читали реплики своих героев вслух. Эма получала от этого веселого развлечения море позитива. Азуса много смеялся и улыбался, когда они озвучивали эти веселые рассказы. Посещение публичных мест на медовом месяце его совсем не привлекало. Он дорожил каждой минутой, проведенной со своей женой на этом чудесном острове. Ведь, когда они вернутся домой, работа Азусы и учеба Эмы на последнем курсе университета будут забирать много времени, и молодоженам уже не удастся так свободно, как сейчас, дарить друг другу внимание. Но молодая пара не расстраивалась. Они знали, что вместе смогут распланировать свой график и справиться с этой проблемой так, чтобы их семейная жизнь оставалась приятной и счастливой.

Эта поездка на экзотический остров стала идеальным миром, в котором они вдвоем мечтали жить. Благодаря свадебному подарку ее отца и мачехи, Эма смогла узнать, что такое настоящий медовый месяц. От всего сердца пожелав Эме и Азусе прекрасного отдыха, родители подарили им эти путевки в райский уголок. Новобрачные полностью сосредоточились на романтических чувствах друг к другу, а атмосфера этого волшебного места им очень в этом помогала. Они совсем не уставали от общения друг с другом. В их взаимоотношениях царила гармония и любовь.

Неподалеку стали виднеться огоньки отеля. Вдруг молодой человек услышал, как его милая жена внезапно всхлипнула от боли. Он сразу же остановился и с волнением посмотрел на нее. Эма сказала, что она наступила на что-то острое и теперь ей больно ступить на ногу. Азуса попросил девушку сесть на песок, а сам начал очень тщательно и аккуратно осматривать болезненное место на ступне. Оказалось, что Эма укололась острой ракушкой, так как была без босоножек. Юноша выдернул осколочек из ступни и заботливо перевязал рану своим чистым носовым платком. Красавица извинилась за причиненное беспокойство. На мужественном лице Азусы появилось выражение неподдельного удивления. Он ласково погладил свою обожаемую жену по бледной щечке, а затем придвинулся к ней так близко, что она без труда смогла ощутить его теплое дыхание на чувствительной коже своего лица. Его глаза проникновенно смотрели ей прямо в душу.

- Милая, тебе совсем не нужно извиняться. Такое могло произойти с каждым. В этом порезе нет твоей вины. Мне нравится о тебе заботиться, и поэтому для меня это совсем не в тягость. В номере я обработаю твою ранку антисептиком и наклею пластырь. Ты очень дорогой для меня человек, которого я безумно люблю, моя сладкая Эма. Я даю слово, что всегда буду о тебе заботиться. Ты больше не одинока и без сомнений можешь полностью на меня положиться, - с вихрем эмоций произнес темноволосый юноша. Он увидел, как от его искренних слов в глазах девушки заблестели слезы. Он не хотел, чтобы она плакала. Все, чего он желал больше всего на свете, было то, чтобы Эма чувствовала себя рядом с ним горячо любимой и в полной безопасности. Азуса знал, что его жена долгие годы провела в одиночестве. И ей пока сложно привыкнуть к заботе другого человека, ведь ей приходилось полагаться на саму себя, пока отец месяцами отсутствовал в командировках. Но юноша дал себе обещание стереть эти грустные воспоминания из ее памяти. Он окружит свою ненаглядную особой заботой и вниманием, чтобы она больше никогда не вспоминала о прежнем одиночестве.

- Благодарю, любимый, - ласково прошептала красавица. Азуса, ни слова не говоря, припал к ее чуть приоткрытым губкам в глубоком и самозабвенном поцелуе. Девушка с жаром ответила на его настойчивый порыв. Новобрачные с упоением целовались под шум волн, не в силах оторваться друг от друга.

Эма очень любила своего мужа. Он стал для нее самым дорогим человеком. Ее второй половинкой. И девушка ощущала, что любовь Азусы к ней такая же сильная и нерушимая, как и ее драгоценные чувства к нему. Молодые люди лежали на мягком песке и с жадностью пили дыхание друг друга сквозь долгие и чувственные поцелуи. Азуса с восхищением гладил длинные волосы своей Эмы и осыпал ее комплиментами в коротких перерывах между сладкими поцелуями. Девушка была пленницей его бархатного, завораживающего голоса и многообещающего блеска в потемневших от желания глазах. Красавица была очень счастлива, когда Азуса взял ее на руки и с легкостью поднял ее женственное тело с песка. Молодой человек собственнически прижал жену к своей груди и поспешно направился к отелю. Эма была уверена в том, что после его доминантных поцелуев и завораживающего голоса, которым Азуса мастерски очаровал ее, она просто не сможет идти сама. Сейчас она чувствовала себя по-настоящему опьяненной. Знаменитый сэйю искусно одурманил и обольстил свою жену своим уникальным голосом. В этот момент тело Эмы ощущало неповторимую легкость, словно она была невесомым перышком, поэтому ноги категорически отказывались касаться земли. Азуса Асахина был очень обаятельным и талантливым в любовных делах. Эма получала все его внимание, хотя все еще не могла к привыкнуть к такой привилегии. Но она не жаловалась. Ей нравилось чувствовать на своей коже его бесконечные нежные поцелуи. Красавица хотела всю жизнь оставаться для мужа единственной и неповторимой.

Со сладкой и искренней улыбкой она крепко обняла своего ненаглядного, закинув руки ему за шею, и, легонько потершись своей щекой о его щеку, томно прошептала прямо ему на ухо:

- Милый, я очень сильно тебя люблю.

От ее искреннего признания в любви сэйю забыл, как дышать и споткнулся. Эма пискнула и встревожено взмолила не упустить ее на землю, на что взволнованный и очень счастливый молодой человек заверил слегка испуганную девушку в том, что ни за что на свете не даст ей упасть.

С хитрой улыбкой и игривым взглядом Азуса пообещал жене сегодня устроить для нее незабываемую ночь. Эма вслух ахнула, услышав ту самую чрезвычайно волнующую и интимную интонацию, которой его глубокий бархатный голос умел живописно развивать ее воображение. Она вся затрепетала и одновременно смутилась от тех рейтинговых образов, которые так внезапно предстали у нее перед глазами. Азуса Асахина был человеком слова, и сегодня ночью он пообещал Эме любить ее особенно чувственно и самозабвенно.

Кое-как справившись с нарастающим волнением, красавица ласково провела прохладной рукой по лбу Азусы, чтобы убрать его непослушную и влажную челку с глаз. А юноша в ответ ловко поймал миниатюрную ручку жены и осыпал ее ладошку пылкими поцелуями. Теперь девушка могла любоваться его красивыми и столь выразительными зеркалами души беспрепятственно. Эма таяла под пристальным и полным обещаний взглядом супруга.

Молодожены возвратились в свой уютный номер в весьма романтическом настроении.

Их сладкий медовый месяц будет продолжаться еще полторы недели, и в это время они неустанно будут дарить друг другу море нежности и любви.


End file.
